A Queer Christmas
by Fruity-Friends
Summary: Kyo develops the fact that Momiji has an undying love for him...Please read and review!


Fruits Basket…

"The Queer Christmas"

Kyo knew that letting Momiji in the Sohma house to live but Yuki thought it was the best thing to do as he was going through some hard times with his mother.

Kyo: "Momiji"

Momiji: "Yes Kyo"

Kyo: "Where are you?"

Momiji: "I'm in Tohru's room knitting you a sweater for Christmas"

Kyo: "WHAT?"

Momiji: "Wanna see it?"

Kyo: "Not really"

Momiji: "See that's me and you!"

Kyo: "Whats with the love heart"

Momiji: "You don't like it"

Kyo: "Momiji STOP crying, please STOP crying!"

Shigure was just out shopping for food for everyone on Christmas day and was just walking in the door.

Shigure: "Somebody help me you dirty squatters!"

Tohru: "Oh, sorry Shigure"

Shigure: "I didn't mean you Tohru"

Shirgure: "I meant you, you bubble headed furball!"

Kyo: "Who you calling furball!"

Shigure: "Nobody!"

Momiji appears from Tohru's room and stops the argument as soon as he can.

Momiji: "Stop this nonsense Shigure you bloody hound!"

Kyo falls to the ground only thinking one thing because normally Momiji sides with Shigure.

Kyo: "He must like me! EWWWW!"

Momiji: "What was that Kyo?"

Kyo: "Nothing!"

Haru and Yuki are just arriving home from a day at the hot springs with that crazy lady.

Haru: "Would you like some help Shigure?"

Yuki: "Yeah, would you like some help Shigure?"

Shigure: "Sure! Thanks boys!"

Haru and Yuki pick the shopping bags up and take them into the kitchen for Shigure.

Momiji: "Oh, I've had such a dreadful day today"

Tohru:"Whys that Momiji?"

Momiji: "Because first Kyo snubs his oh so beautiful nose up at me, then he gave me a dirty look when I show him the wonderful sweater I made for him!"

Tohru: "Oh, don't worry Momiji, I'm sure he loves it!"

Kyo: "I'm gonna go get some air"

Momiji: "Oh, can I come Kyo?"

Kyo: "Ahhh?"

Momiji: "Come on Kyo, please, please, please!"

Kyo: "Um? O.K!"

Kyo walks out the door with Momiji skipping out behind him.

Tohru: "Shigure, am I right to say that Momiji was getting a good look at Kyo's butt"

Shigure: "Oh, I think your right!"

Tohru: "Momiji has always seemed a bit queer!"

Shigure goes back into the kitchen and starts making rice balls for tonights festivities.

Tohru: "Back so soon?"

Kyo: "Yeah, we went into the forest and Momiji need to go to the potty! So we had to come back!"

Tohru: "Oh k"

Tohru: "I need to tell you something Kyo!"

Kyo: "O.K shoot!"

Tohru: "I have to tell you that Momiji was getting a good look at your butt before and he reffered to your nose as beautifu….."

Kyo: "What?"

Tohru: "Oh Momiji how was the walk"

Momiji: "Good thanks Tohru!"

Shigure: "Come in to the kitchen, dinner is ready"

Kyo, Tohru and Momiji go into the kitchen to find Haru and Yuki stuffing their faces with Shigure's rice balls.

Kyo: "Hold yourself back you animals!"

Momiji: "Yeah leave me some guys!"

Kyo: "I'm just gonna get to bed early O.K!"

Momiji: "Yeah, me to!"

Shigure: "O.K, goodnight Momiji and Kyo"

Kyo goes into his bedroom and when everyone is asleep that night Momiji creeps from his bedroom into Kyo's bed to sleep with him.

Shigure: "Wake up Kyo, it's Christmas!"

Kyo: "Go away Shigure!"

Momiji: "Come on Kyo!"

Kyo: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kyo: "What are you doing in my bed you little rabbit?"

Momiji: "I got scared at night, I had a bad nightmare!"

Kyo: "AH O.K?"

Kyo and Momiji both leave the bedroom to find a Christmas tree surrounded by presents.

Momiji: "Oh my goodness! I wonder which ones are mine?"

Momiji: "But here's your 10 presents Kyo"

Kyo: "Their so big!"

Momiji: "There all made with L O V E by me!"

Kyo: "Ah WHAT?"

Kyo leaves Momiji at the Christmas tree to retire to the kitchen to stuff his face with rice.

Kyo: "Who's idea was it to let that little QUEER stay here?"

Shigure: "It was mine! Why?"

Kyo: "He needs to go straight away Shigure!"

Shigure: "Why?"

Kyo: "Because he is in love with me!"

Shigure: "NO! Momiji is staying right where he is whether you like it or not! O.K!"

Kyo: "Argh!"

Shigure: "Anyway, Merry Christmas Kyo!"

Kyo: "Shouldn't it be Merry Queer Christmas?"

The End… 3


End file.
